Varia Days
by KaguraNoFugutaiten
Summary: A day in a life of Varia! With all the interesting pet peeves and nonsense, what else do you expect from THE VARIA? With my OCs just being random there. I just needed someone to tell the story :) Dedicated to my friends:D Don't mind the tag.


**This is my OC, Mare's Point of View.**

**I don't own KHR so disclaimer here :D this is purely for my friend Shiranu Tsuki! **

* * *

This is the Varia. Known for its most brutal strength and its ways and strategies to make the impossible possible. They are the best assassin group among the entire Vongola or lets say, Mafia. They can accomplish missions under impossible circumstances that all the more explain their brutality and dirtiness.

This is Varia's Castle/HQ. The captains, or maybe more widely known as the Varia Guardians each have their own special part and pet peeve. I cannot say anymore because the Varia is about to wake up and start their daily world war.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU BRATS WAKE UP!"

Here it goes again. That's step 1: The alarm clock that is never fails to wake one up.

"SENPAIIIII. THAT WAS LOUD…"

Then step 2: The morning complaint that all kids do.

"USHISHISHI~ Do you want to die, Shark Peasant. Its 5am."

Here comes step 3: The refreshing threat that will clean your insides sparkling.

"BOSSU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

The most boring step 4: The early boot licking concerns that will make one agitated.

"BREAKFAST IS READY~"

Of course, step 5: The occasional food that may leave you vomiting or smiling.

I'll start counting to 3. Remember; please stand a 100m away from that corridor.

3! Step away now.

2! I warned you.

1! DUCK!

"BOOM. Shut up trashes."

Final step: Pure destruction.

Oh wait, wait don't go yet. We have one extra step.

"HELLO VARIA! GREETINGS FROM YOUR CEDEF FRIEND! I'M HERE TO SEE MY STUPID SIBLINGS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Additional step: The early morning visits from my oh-so-annoying sister.

Yes, I have a sister. Mr. Sharky is my brother. We may make the most awesome trio but no. We are not the Strauss Siblings. We are the Superbi Siblings. We do mad things and wage war with each other every single day when we were young. When we lose our Nerf gun bullets, we get physical. Unfortunately, being the youngest means you get bullied the most. I'm not telling you about the time Vitania and Squalo ganged up on me. I suffered serious burns (From the kettle), certain scratches (Blame the nails), a few slashes (Squalo learnt the art of a sword, no fair) and a few bumbs on my head. (My sister doesn't like unsheathing her katana.) Not to mention, my fingers were incapacitated. Not all but most. I may sound pathetic but NOOOO, it was fun. Decide whether I'm sarcastic on your own. I don't see Vitania's sarcasm sensor beeping.

Vitania flung the door open, almost breaking it off its hinges. Someone please warn that woman.

"VOIII YOU'LL BREAK THE DOOR STUPID CEDEF WOMAN."

Screaming competition START!

"VOIII I'M YOUR SISTER FOR GOD'S SAKE! I'M NOT "STUPID CEDEF WOMAN."

"VOII FINE WHAT DO YOU WANT VITANIA!"

"I WANT MY OTHER KATANA BACK DAMN IT!"

Oh no. Don't touch her katana.s Her very own hands crafted it. Mind you, don't even leave a single fingerprint on it. She might skewer you. No wait, that's Bel. Talking about Bel, that funny yet self conceited little –

"Ushishishishi. Where is my ice cream, ocean peasant."

Oh crap, he found out. Looks like I have to run for my life. I will now tell you what we do at the breakfast table, my sister will leave in 5 minutes so that's safer. But she'll be back with Basil to get her katana. Crap.

Rule 1: If you wanna be safe, sit beside Lussuria. He will reprimand anyone for bad behavior. Most likely Levi, Bel and my brother.

Rule 2: Do not eat Bel's ice cream. (Rule does not apply to those who are on par with him)

I just went against my own rule. Oh wells.

Rule 3: Don't sit opposite Xanxus. You're in wine-glass throwing range.

Well, not that he will definitely smash it on you. Frequent visitors to the infirmary with bruises or wine glass cuts are Levi and Squalo. I only got it once.

That's all I can think of now. I'll add more later when I remember. Let's move on to our breakfast meeting.

"VOIIIIIII. Here is the schedule for today!" Squalo handed, or threw? I'm not sure, us our schedules. Hence begins the complaints.

"Ew, I'm with Gay-senpai. Oh wells, better than the fake prince and perverted old thunder man."

That will be Fran. The emotionless and monotonous idiot needs a good whacking from me. Or Bel.

"Why am I not with Bossu?"

Levi's complaints are always the same. Bossu bossu bossu bossu, how annoying. I wish I could shove a boot up his mouth. Not that I didn't do it before, I wish Bel and I had better evil ideas last time. Levi is always on his guard when he sees THAT boot around the room. Once bitten, twice shy. Bel and I got a new plan, to make him **once bitten, twice shy, thrice the pain, quadruple the embarrassment.**

Let's take a look at mine. Hm, I'm with Belphegor for the whole day again. YES! Now we can really consider doing something even more disastrous like burning the gardens or stinking up the entire castle. Um, I mean entire castle minus Xanxus' room. Oh, wow, Squalo is going to spar with Vitania? I sense total destruction. That sword and katana destroyed the whole Cavallone base last time. Of course, that wasn't some Mafia War, it was the result of inviting two Superbis to your "Young Mafioso Party".

I have to eat now, I'm sorry or else I'll faint before I even start my all-out battle with Belphegor.

Jya Ne!

* * *

**Lol its so weird I hope you enjoyed! Review please! :)**


End file.
